


Late night

by boypussyblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Boypussy Blaine Anderson, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boypussyblaine/pseuds/boypussyblaine
Summary: Blaine woke up because of a storm and Kurt is horny.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 43





	Late night

Blaine woke up because of the big storm outside. He was in Kurt’s strong arms, he felt safe. He turned his head to see what time it was. The clock indicated 3:28am. He sighed and got up to get himself some water.

When he got back under the cover Blaine directly snuggled close to Kurt. The other boy completely opened his arms to let Blaine come closer.

“Where were you?” whispered Kurt.

“The storm woke me up and i was thirsty so i went to the kitchen to drink some water” Blaine whispered back.

“Ok” Kurt came closer and gave him a peck on his mouth.

Blaine pecked him back and soon enough they started to make out slowly and their tongues got involved. Blaine could feel Kurt’s huge hard cock against his thigh and he felt himself getting wet with Kurt’s hands wandering all over his torso. 

Kurt flipped them so that he was on top of Blaine and started kissing his jaw, then his neck, his storso and got lower. He stopped kissing Blaine’s body when his mouth was above Blaine’s clit. He looked up at Blaine to ask if he could remove his underwear but didn’t had time, Blaine was already nodding. Kurt chuckled at Blaine’s eagerness and gently kissed his pussy before removing Blaine’s underwear. Kurt saw how wet Blaine was and his cock twitched at this view.

“Kurt.. please...” Blaine whined 

Kurt started licking from his vagina to his clit slowly to tease Blaine. Kurt loved eating Blaine’s pussy, he tasted salty. A couple of minutes later he was sucking on Blaine’s clit with one finger going slowly in and out of his pussy.

“More.. please Kurt give me more..” Blaine moaned as Kurt added a second finger and moving more rapidly. Soon enough Kurt had three fingers inside while Blaine moaned quietly.

Kurt stopped sucking his clit to look at Blaine but never removed his fingers. “Blaine be as loud as you want. I want to hear you.” Kurt said and went back to sucking Blaine’s clit harder. Blaine moaned really loudly and started squirting. Kurt loved when Blaine squirted, he loved tasting him.

“Kurt please... fuck.. I need.... ahhh... more. I want you... ohhh fuck” Blaine tried to talk more but he kept moaning. Kurt once again chuckled at Blaine’s eagerness.

Kurt went up and removed his underwear. He was really hard. He dismissed Blaine’s leg again to position himself in between. They didn’t used condoms for years because they feel closer to each other and they are in a very committed relationship. As he bent down to kiss Blaine, his cock was grinding against Blaine’s pussy. Blaine moaned as he tasted himself on Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt took his cock in his hand to place it at Blaine’s entrance. As the tip of the head enter he pushed his cock in Blaine’s pussy roughly. Blaine moaned loudly. They both like it when it’s rough. 

He took his cock out slowly to push it back in roughly. He did that a few thrust again abd started to go more rapidly each time. Blaine was screaming of pleasure. Kurt reached out his clit and Blaine completely loose it at that moment, he was squirting all over Kurt’s torso.

“Fuck Blaine you’re so hot. I’m not gonna last long if you keep squirting all over me.” Kurt was holding it but he knew he could hold too long.

At that Blaine screamed as he came and Kurt followed a few thrusts after. Burying himself in Blaine as he came hard and falling on top of Blaine. They were both sticking but they didn’t care. 

A few seconds after Kurt started kissing Blaine’s torso and went down on him. He could see his cum starting to get out of Blaine’s pussy and licked it all until there’s nothing left.

When he was finished he got up and saw Blaine with closed eyes and a satisfying smile on hi face. He went next to Blaine to spoon him and put the cover on top of both of them.

“Kurt?” 

“Yes honey?”

“I love you” Kurt could hear Blaine’s smile.

“I love you too. So much.” Kurt responded

They both fell asleep after that.


End file.
